Users typically create content, such as videos and photos, with the expectation that they will derive value or enjoyment from them at some point in the future. Often times a user's content can be distributed across a variety of sources and devices. For example, users may have a portion of their content stored on one or more local devices, as well as at other remote sources such as social networking sites, online services, content aggregation sites, and the like.
In order to consume their content, users typically are forced to manually pull the content from these different associated sources. For example, if a user wishes to browse their locally-stored content, they must access their content locally. Likewise, if the user wishes to browse their remotely-stored content, they must access their content individually, at each remote source.